Data integrity is an important feature for any type of data communication system, including those included in storage devices or systems. Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) codes are efficient and effective data integrity tools for error checking. Several methods for calculating CRC and hardware have been proposed. These methods may include bit-serial methods that use Linear Feedback Shift Registers (LFSRs) and parallel CRC methods that utilize lookup tables for CRC computation.